Destiny One Shots
by MissKitski0
Summary: One-Shot stories that I come up with while roleplaying as my Exo-Hunter in Destiny. Rated T just to be safe for violence and light swearing.
1. Sniping

Destiny Short: Sniping

I climbed the hill, gently knocking dust and pebbles loose from the long forgotten hill. My cloak waved to and fro, tangling itself around my body and legs; a slight annoyance that went largely unnoticed, for my focus was that of the Hunt that was currently in play.

As I ascended the mountain, my entire being became numb. My mind was racing from excitement, my body was quaking in anticipation, and my soul was burning with desire. The only thing that kept me grounded was the weight of my Beloved that was strapped tenderly onto my back, holding itself against me like a lover that a Hunter could only dream of.

A familiar, monotone voice droned in my head, reminding me of my mission, my Target, my Hunt. As the voice, my Ghost, updated me of my Target's whereabouts, I reached the apex of the mountain. I took a deep breath to calm my racing mind, to quieten my singing nerves, to soothe the excitement that welled in my abdomen.

I crouched low against the foreign terrain, tenderly removing my Beloved from its place on my back and into my hands. I ran a hand over its long, smooth barrel, briefly admiring how it gleamed in the dull starlight of the night. My Ghost quickly pulled me back to reality once again, updating me of my Target's position.

Shifting into a sniper's position, I slowly, quietly, raised my Beloved in front of me, bringing the scope to my eye. My Ghost urged me to act quickly, fearing that we may lose the Target; I blocked his rambling from my ears, focusing on the Hunt at hand. _My_ Hunt.

I closed an eye, leaned forwards into the scope, and took in my surroundings. Empty, barren Martian wasteland, save for the makeshift camp at the bottom of the little mountain I was perched atop of. My heartrate began to accelerate, my blood began to scream in my ears, my finger itched in suspense. 'Patience, patience.' I reminded myself.

Another deep breath. I steeled my nerves, calmed my racing heart, cooled my burning blood, eased the tension building in my tendons. I blinked, shifting my sights elsewhere. 'Target, Target… Where could he be..?' There! An anomaly. A flash. Movement. My Target. He stood away from his camp, near a small cluster of long dead trees, peering out onto the dark horizon. He knew. He _knew_ the Hunt was on. The time to act was now, least this Hunt becomes messy.

One more breath. Everything slowed to a crawl. My Target's movements were sluggish, slow. I slowly moved the crosshair of my scope onto my Prey's head. No movement. The perfect shot. Clean. Professional. Beautiful. My surroundings faded from existence; the only things that remained were my Prey, my Beloved, and myself. Nothing else mattered.

Tension mounted in my index finger. In one movement, one simple twitch of my finger, a single involuntary movement, the Hunt would be over. A twinge of sadness panged in my gut. I always despised the ending of a Hunt. The thrill of the Hunt was unlike anything in the entire solar system, in the entire universe, even. It was more addicting than any drug, could bring you higher than any normal person could possibly imagine. To a Hunter, nothing was more exhilarating than a good Hunt.

As my index finger pressed against the trigger, the sadness that mounted in my stomach was replaced with disappointment. This Hunt was far too short. Far too easy. 'A shame it couldn't last longer.' I thought, pulling the trigger of my Beloved tightly. A slight buck. A soft _bang_! Then the quiet _hiss_ of ether escaping its prison. A distant _thud_. Then silence.

"A shame this couldn't be more personal." I whispered under my breath, adrenaline and excitement coursing through my body, a strong high that caused my head to feel light and my heart to feel giddy. I removed my finger from my Beloved's trigger, bringing my hand to my Beloved's barrel to caress it once more.

"A shame indeed…"


	2. Forces of Nature

Destiny One Shot: Forces of Nature

It was happening again. A feeling, stirring in the back of my mind; something so insignificant that it could be easily overlooked as nothing more than an over exaggerated paranoia, yet something so substantial that it could not be ignored. This feeling, this _thought_ was there, pushing and shoving its way into the forefront of all my thoughts, ripping and clawing its way down into my heart, into my gut, into my _soul_. Such a simple thought, and yet, such a devastating one as well.

' _What if we're wrong?_ '

My hands shook violently as I removed my helmet, allowing the bitter cold of the winds that tore through Old Russia to crash over my reeling head. I stumbled over to a nearby building and clumsily sat down with my back against the rough, rusting siding of the building. I sat my helmet between my legs, rubbing the back of my neck to release a nonexistent tension that was mounting there.

' _What if we're wrong?_ '

The wind started to pick up again, battering itself against me, making my cloak tangle itself around my body. I stared at my knees, feeling a heavy dread settle in my stomach. I always hated hypothetical questions; there are never any definitive answers for them. Despite knowing that it is pointless to dwell on a question that has no correct answer, I still do it. We _all_ still do it. Consciously or otherwise, we all have wondered the same thing.

' _What if we're wrong?_ '

I took a deep, shaky breath to calm the raw anxiety that tore its way through my insides, though to no avail. It wouldn't stop. I brought my knees close to my chest, holding them tightly like how a child would hold on to their favorite stuffed animal, in a vain attempt to bring some comfort to my panicking mind. I buried my face into my knees, struggling to will away the doubt that wormed its way into my heart.

' _What if we're wrong?_ '

I gripped my pants legs tightly, afraid that I would slip and fall into a state of hopeless worry and defeat if I didn't keep a strong, sure grip onto reality. Reality. What is reality? This one? Or the other ones? Which one is the true reality? Ours, in this decaying, dying world where we all cling onto a dead God that has the last source of light in our devastated world, or is the Taken's reality, where Darkness rules and the Sword Logic is the way of being? Huh, Light and Dark…

' _How cliché and ridiculous…_ ' I chuckled, though it came out more as whimper than a light hearted gesture. This is it. Black and White. Right and Wrong. Good and Evil. Good and Evil… Good and Evil… Good… Evil… A shaky sigh escaped my lips. ' _If only reality were that simple…_ ' I thought bitterly, grimacing at my thighs. Another sharp gust of wind screamed its way through the Cosmodrome. I shivered violently, whether it was from the wind or my crushing thoughts, I couldn't decide. I didn't really care. But…

' _What if we're wrong?_ '

My jaw tensed. ' _We are NOT wrong! The Darkness is EVIL! The Hive is EVIL! Nothing can excuse such vile acts of disgusting torture and desecration of-!_ '

' _What if we're wrong?_ '

I dug my nails into my knees. ' _Stop! Stop! We are NOT wrong! We are fighting for something Good! Something worth fighting for! We aren't wrong... We aren't…_ '

' _What if?_ '

I began to hyperventilate. ' _No! No 'what if'! That question is irrelevant and pointless! There is no-!_ '

' _What if we are WRONG?_ '

I grounded my teeth together. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!" I screamed, banging my head repeatedly against the wall behind me, trying desperately to kill the doubt that had destroyed the already ruined certainty that I had desperately clung to.

I began to silently weep. I _knew_ that it was a possibility that we were wrong. I _knew_ that reality wasn't in Black and White. I _knew_ that the lines between Good and Evil, Light and Dark, were blurry, if not completely nonexistent. I _knew_ this from the beginning, and yet…

It still _hurts_ to know that _HE_ could have lied to us all. It hurts that there is even a phantom of a possibility that the one person in this entire solar system that has given us hope, that has given the Guardians a reason to _exist_ ¸ could have lied to us all along. The mere thought of all we have believed, that all we're fighting for, could be a lie is beyond unbearable. What if we are fighting for the wrong reason? What… What if…

' _What if it was wrong to fight at all?_ '

A numb feeling spread through my body, starting at my fingers and ending in my feet. I blinked a few times, trying to reason against this devastating thought. I clumsily placed my hand against my face, making sure that this was real, that this was reality, that I was not asleep having some horrible nightmare. Cold, hard metal. Twitching eyes. Labored breathing. Alive. Awake. _Real_. I screwed my eyes shut, not wanting to hear the damning question once more, but it kept repeating itself over, and over, and over, and over again. I tried to think of a retort, a counter argument, a snide remark, something, _anything_ , to fight against this mind shattering thought. But…

I couldn't.

I slumped against the building, feeling its siding buckle slightly under my weight. I couldn't reason against it. My breath caught in my chest, my throat closed, hell, my entire body refused to work correctly. Everything felt unreal. So _unreal_ … But, it _was_ real. There was no denying it, no fighting it. There was no possible way for it to be ignored or reasoned against. This war we are fighting, that the Guardians are fighting, was impossible to win. I buried my face into my hands. ' _We can't win…_ ' A quiet, distraught noise left my throat; something between a hysterical laugh and a broken sob cut through the otherwise silent night in the Cosmodrome. ' _Of course we can't win._ ' It all made sense now. This was a war beyond our mortal comprehension. Our pathetic minds will not, cannot, understand this war that has raged since the beginning of time itself. ' _We can't win…_ ' Now, I understand how the Eliksni have fallen so far from grace. I, now, understand how Guardians can become so corrupt, so cut off from the Light. I understand, now, how we can't win this war between Light and Dark.

' _After all, how does one fight against forces of nature?_ '


	3. Just Admiring the View

Destiny One Shot: Just Admiring the View

Seated onto a cliff that framed the Shattered Coast, I took in the beautiful view that it gifted me. Listening to the crashing ocean, hearing the rustle of the thick, healthy, lush forest against the wind, seeing how everything harmoniously moved, pushing and pulling against the tide of water and wind… It was simply breathtaking.

It wasn't often that a Guardian would have such moments. Fighting, running, protecting, rinse and repeat. While things are never dull in the sense that something new and dangerous is always happening, it was a rare occasion when a Guardian could pause, take a breath, and admire what beauty is left in the world. It truly was stunning, how life, no matter how difficult or how impossible it may seem, would persist and blossom in such a dark time.

"You're awfully quiet, Guardian. What's got you thinking so hard?" A robotic voice spoke up from behind me. Ghost floated to where it was level with my shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing in particular, Ghost. Just admiring the view." I hummed, shifting positions slightly.

Ghost chuckled. "It is a pretty view, huh?" It said, turning towards the ocean.

"You talking about the sea or me?" I grinned, snickering at how quickly it turned to look at me.

"I- Well, I'm, uh… Huh…" It looked around for a brief moment. I smirked.

"Any answer is a wrong answer… So, both?" It paused for a moment, noticing the surprised raised eyebrow I threw at it.

"Platonically, of course!" It added quickly. I couldn't hold it back; I burst out laughing, clutching my gut and falling to the ground as I did so.

"W-What's so funny! Hey! Guardian! Heeey!" Ghost called, bumping my shoulder to punctuate every last syllable.

"Oh, stop! Stop it! You're killing me!" I gasped between laughing fits. I swear, despite being a serious robot, Ghost could be extremely funny at times. Cute, even. ' _Platonically, of course!'_

"You-You didn't answer my question! What's s-so funny?" It stuttered. I can't believe that a machine can get embarrassed, let alone stutter when it gets nervous.

"You are too cute for your own good sometimes, Ghost." I giggled, sitting up cross legged.

"W-What?! I am n-not cute, G-Guardian!" It shouted bobbing up and down

, solidifying my statement further.

"Aww, look at you! Soo cute!" I cooed, poking and stroking Ghost with my index finger. This only proved to make it even more flustered and irritated, to my amusement, of course.

"N-NO! I am n-not cute! Stop that!" It cried, attempting, though mostly failing, to avoid my pokes and prods.

I lowered my hand and began to chuckle softly. ' _These moments are definitely rare, for a Guardian, at least._ ' I thought, absentmindedly resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"What _are_ you thinking about, anyways?" Ghost asked, warry of the hand that I raised in the air.

"Hmm, the beautiful view, life, you know, nice things, for once." I murmured softly, gesturing to the surrounding area with my raised hand.

"Life, huh?" It asked, looking to the thick forest that lined the Shattered Coast.

"Mhmm, life and other nice things." I repeated, removing my chin from my palm. I brought my legs up to my chest and I rested my cheek on my knees.

"Well, life _is_ pretty nice. What is it about life that you were thinking about?" Ghost asked, glancing over at me.

"How it always persists no matter the hardships. Whether it's something as complex as humans or as simple as bacteria, life always seems to find a way, no?" I asked, looking up at Ghost who floated a few inches away.

"Hmm, that is true; life is an unsurprisingly stubborn Light to extinguish. It is a remarkable beauty. Like a delicate flower!" Ghost bobbed up and down in agreement to its statement.

"Or like an undying cockroach." I snickered. Ghost gave me a disapproving glare.

"Why do you always have to make things weird and gross?" It asked with a sigh.

I shrugged, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head to hide my giggles.

"Weirdo…" Ghost muttered quietly. I shooed it away with my hand.

I sighed softly, attempting to quiet the giggles that racked my body. I did not succeed. I rubbed my cheeks with the palm of my hands and rested my head in my hands.

"You are acting strange. Well, stranger than you usually do." Ghost said, its voice calming back down to its usual monotone level.

"Hmm, am I? Not meaning to be strange. Just…" I looked back out onto the horizon, taking in the clash of red, yellow, and orange that was splashed against the slowly darkening sky. "…admiring the view."


End file.
